


Taking Her Mind Off Defeat

by HUNTER29



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Post-Battle, Rough Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Proud and prideful. Those two words sum up Satsuki perfectly when it comes to battle, but there is one thing she enjoys much more than a good fight.





	Taking Her Mind Off Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> A requested idea.

Proud and prideful. Those were two words that could sum up Satsuki perfectly. For further explanation she could be described as a competent warrior who never gives up in a fight, she was unwavering against any threat that she stood against no matter the odds.

So to find her with her face buried into a pillow with her ass up in the air as she moaned without restraint would be a surprise had you not seen this side of her before, especially from behind where you usually were when she was in the position.

"Yes, yes, more!" She moaned or to be more accurate demanded as you was pumping deep into her, hands gripping her ass as you fucked it. Her tight anal hole gripping down around you as you plunged your cock into it just like you have so many times before, you fucking Satsuki like this had almost become a routine thing with how many times you've done it.

She would battle against Ryuko, win or lose and come back to have you fuck her ass. 

Depending on her mood would determine how aggressive you would be. If she wins her battles then she would be all arrogant which makes you fuck that cockiness out of her. However, if she loses the battle and is frustrated then she makes you fuck her harder than ever to "make her feel better".

It was one of those latter times and she was particularly frustrated about losing this fight, so she found you and dragged you away to somewhere more private, A.K.A you bedroom, and wasted no time in getting on with it.

The blowjob she gave you at the start clearly showed her frustration. She had a scowl on her features which really didn't suit the fact she had your cock in her mouth, nearly slobbering all over it to get you lubed up to stick her in her ass. Once you was all ready, and having wiped the load you blasted over her face off, Satsuki practically tore off her clothes and assumed the position for you to sate her.

And that was what led you to this situation, fucking your lover's ass as she moaned into her pillow. It didn't take long for Satsuki to get into it, her ass getting plowed was one of her few weaknesses and definitely a great way to relax after a long fight with Ryuko.

"Keep going, is that all you have today?" She demanded, that being her way to urge you on even more and you took her challenge. As well as a fistful of her Raven hair which you tugged on to pull Satsuki against your chest where your second hand took a hold of one of her bouncing breasts and gave a squeeze, her voice coming out as nothing but moans as you touched her body like this, you would even describe the sounds as sweet but never to Satsuki's face.

Instead you satisfied her and took her mind off her latest defeat by fucking her troubles away, groping your lover and pumping your cock into her tight hole. You knew what she liked.

You again bent Satsuki back onto her hands and knees but still tugged on her hair, something that she did sometimes take slight pleasure from as she looked back at you. She urged you to keep fucking her and so you took the next step and pinned her to the bed prone as you laid flat against her.

You kissed her neck as you fucked her, grunting as she moaned. This was Satsuki in the most gentlest form as you have seen her, when she lays and accepts the pleasure she derives from you. "You enjoying it?" You asked and she looked to you with a smile and said that she always did, that you just needed a little coaxing in the end.

You laughed a little before kissing her, lips dancing with Satsuki's as she moaned from the fucking you was giving her before you warned her that you was close before psuhing deep and letting loose.

Satsuki let the relief wash over her as you had taken her mind off her recent defeat before pulling out and she rolled onto her back, the two of you again kissing for a moment before you sat back.

Satsuki let her chest heave a little as she said she felt much better before thanking you and you nodded as you laid to her side.

"So, what was the fight over this time?" You asked and that led to Satsuki complaining about Ryuko and the reason they got into another fight. You listened with an amused smile as your lover ranted, this really was clockwork for you and you enjoyed the routine.

You and Satsuki get something out of it each time, you just wondered when the next time would be.

You'd probably be fucking her again the next morning.


End file.
